


Acquaintance

by tashawrites



Series: Sungwoon and Minhyun are a thing, I guess. [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention if nielwoon, ongniel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: Friend of the groom Ha Sungwoon is at a wedding reception, when he runs a familiar face, Hwang Minhyn. Not wanting to be the odd loners, the pair decide to hang around each other. Small talk turns into something serious for the two acquaintances.





	Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> There is not much Hwangcloud in the tag, so this is my offering. This ship deserves more! This may or may not get a sequel. Depending on how my brain is working. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar.

“Congrats!” the dark haired male simply cheers on the shimmering bride. From the white sparkly tiara she wore atop her brunette hair, highlighted with blonde at the tip. Her necklace a jade necklace from her groom. Her dress a beautiful twinkling dress with sequins that bounce the lights of the room. The dress fit to her trim and healthy body, and her shoes a bright red to pop the outfit. It was typical of the bride, to stand out and have the attention of those around her. 

Ha Sungwoon had to wait for almost half an hour, once the ceremony was done. Once the bride was done with greeting everyone, he had snuck in the congratulate the beaming woman. What shined the most on the woman, wasn’t the jewellery she wore or the dress. It was the smile she had on her face, her eyes were luminous, her smile reached from corner to corner. 

Ever since the bride had heard her now husband’s vows, she had been shining brighter. The vows written and recited by the corniest man he knew. Despite being the biggest cornball to exist, Choi Junhyuk was a good and honest man and his bride was lucky to have him. Something he supposed the woman knew, the way she smiled at her man, it was love. 

“Thank you!” the taller woman hugs Sungwoon. Well normally they were about the same height, but the hells she had on meant she dwarfed him by about six inches. “I’m glad you came!” Yoohyeon lets out a squeal pointing to the events hall they had gathered in. It was loud crowded and the atmosphere was exuberant and full of excitement as friends and family gathered for the loving couple’s union. 

“Had nowhere else to be” Sungwoon playfully answers, gaining a light punch in the arm from the amused bride. He had known the bride only a couple of years and she understood his humour. The short brunette was sardonic, he could come off as cold and guarded to begin with but those who got to know him better knew him to be a little more personable. 

“And now you’re here, poor you” Yoohyeon plays along, pinching the man’s cheek fondly. “Oh hey! It’s the cloud?” the groom sneaks up behind the pair. He greets his childhood friend, putting an arm around the smaller man’s shoulder. The tall, tan and handsome man was looking especially handsome in his fitted black tux, which fit well with his broad shoulders. 

“Cloud?” asks the man, placing an arm at the man’s lower back comfortably. “Yeah that’s what my lovely wife calls you!” Junhyuk turns his attention to the woman he loved. He wore the similarly starry eyed gaze his wife had for him, they were sickly sweet, but Sungwoon couldn’t help but admire it. 

“Oh right. What do you think of my wife?” the excited groom, points to the dolled up bride. She smiles smitten with the man, the same expression had been worn pretty much all through their relationship. They looked at each other years later, with the same adoration that they had shared from day one, sometimes Sungwoon wondered if it was natural to be that in love. 

“Doesn’t my wife look beautiful today?” Junhyuk doesn’t really ask, he just kind of makes a statement, and as desired, it makes his wife giggle. “Yeah, she scrubs up well” Sungwoon playfully answers. He knew the woman looked stunning, with body and face that most would die for. She was pretty and charming, but her personality is what had won over the tall man. 

“Oi cheeky!” Yoohyeon gives Sungwoon another light punch. “I’ll have you know I’m always beautiful” the woman proudly boasts, before swirling around spiritedly in her dress. “She’s way out of my league” Junhyuk was never light handed with the compliments. His wife giggles, hooking arms with her tall broad husband. 

“That proves nothing, even I’m out of his league” Sungwoon jokes, sending the taller man into a fit of laughter. “True” he concedes, whilst wiping the corner of his eye. The sparkly woman laughs at the state her husband was in. Junhyuk was very easy to make laugh, he especially liked clever and witty insults. Having no ego at all, it was all about the punchline for him. 

“Ignore him babes” Yoohyeon wraps her arms around her husband’s waist, to comfort him. “He’s just bitter and alone” she sends fake eye daggers at the smaller man, a grin on her face. “I think you’ll find it’s BETTER and alone” Sungwoon comes back without missing a beat. 

“Yeah yeah” the bride dismisses him playfully. “Cloud tries to act like he’s cold blooded and about this single life, but the truth is he’s looking for that special someone” Junhyuk joins his wife on the teasing of the smaller man. Sungwoon rolls his eyes, he couldn’t help but wonder if they would be the annoying married couple who felt they needed to give their unsolicited advice to all their single friends. 

“They’re called waiters, and they tend to have the alcohol” Sungwoon planned on drinking a lot today. He had worked hard trying to keep up with a very powerful and important man. He deserved a stiff drink for all the things he had put up with whilst in employment. This weekend was a celebration for his friends, and also an opportunity for him to get shiftfaced. 

“This could be you one day, soak it in Sungwoon!” Junhyuk points to the large wedding photo of him and his bride that was hanging up in the hall for everyone to see. The couple in the picture were similar to the couple in real, grossly in love and unable to unattached at the hip. 

“This is designer, I can’t afford to get whatever this is on me” Sungwoon jokes, pointing in the general vicinity of the events hall and it’s guests. “Shut up!” now it’s time for the bride to crack up laughing at the smaller man. “You’re such a wind up!” Yoohyeon giggles whilst watching the brunette with affection. “Well I’m here to keep you humble!”. Sungwoon answers coolly, hands in his pockets, a lazy grin on his face. 

“Lucky me!” Yoohyeon matches the man’s level and tone of sarcasm. “Welcome everyone, thank you so much for making it!” suddenly the conversation is cut short as the room is filled with the voice of the groom’s father. “Oh gosh, someone gave my mum a microphone!” panic flashes over both the bride and groom’s faces, as they look to the front of the room by the DJ. The elderly mother of the bride had microphone in hand addressing the wedding guests. 

“She must be stopped!” Yoohyeon pleads her husband. “Sungwoon take a seat. Honey did we bring any booster seats for him?” Junhyuk makes one last joke, before he had to head off. “Get lost!” Sungwoon spits out slightly wounded by the joke. “Might need to, this Is going to be a long night” Yoohyeon makes her way towards the DJ podium, panic still in her eyes. 

“Sounds fun!” Sungwoon lamely comments as he watches the bride and groom go to sort out their mess. He’s left alone to look around, he had no other choice but to amble around and look for somewhere to sit down. There were a lot of people in the massive events hall, Sungwoon barely knew anyone and honestly he kind of just wanted to get drunk in peace. Not to socialise, not more than was necessary. 

“Ha Sungwoon?” Sungwoon hears his name called out, as he ambles through the crowded events hall. Past the many tables set up, he was looking for somewhere to seat. There were some free seats, but the smaller man was pretty picky. He didn’t like chatty Cathies, and so he was zig zagging the room looking for equally unsociable people to sit next to. 

“Huh?” the brunette turns, looking around for the male voice that had called out for him. His eyes land of a black haired, handsome male. One whose face he immediately recognises, so much so that it kind of throws Sungwoon off. He hadn’t been expecting to see the handsome man, but he here was all smiles, his eyes greeting him. 

“Remember me? The handsome male asks innocently. He looked like a prince charming, in his plaid navy blue suit. “Ah, you’re Niel’s friend” Sungwoon had recognised the man straight away but he didn’t want to give that way. As he usual he was going to be the cool and detached Sungwoon. But for some reason, he found himself excited to see Hwang Minhyun. 

Sungwoon waves over to the man greeting him. The closer he got to the man, the more handsome he became. Then some familiar flutters return to the dark haired personal assistant. He had felt this way before, but Sungwoon was the type to keep his cards close to his chest. Putting his poker face on, he tries to act as nonchalant as possible. 

“Looking for a seat?” the man was all smile and super friendly. Not that he had been unfriendly in the past. But there was a level up this time. Maybe he was in a good mood because of the wedding, Sungwoon wonders. “Yeah. Preferably near the drinks” Sungwoon steels himself and returns to his normal cool self. He approaches the man, aware there was an empty seat next to him. 

“Sit here”, Minhyun gestures over to the empty seat that the smaller man had been eyeing. “We’re close to the bar” he adds as if to incentivise the seat next to him. “Excellent!” Sungwoon happily takes the seat next to the handsome dark haired male. Reaching for a flute of wine on the table, he takes a sip and turns to the handsome man next to him and decides that he night would be better than he could have expected for it to be. 

“You here alone?” despite not having been around each other for over a year, the man slips comfortably into conversation with Sungwoon. “No. There are 180 guests excluding the family, pride and groom and the staff” Sungwoon comfortably follows along, his guard slips down with the familiarity of the man. He’s his normal joking self, knowing he won’t be misinterpreted.

“I mean are you dateless you silly feck!” the black haired man laughs at Sungwoon’s joke. “Not my kind of fruit” Sungwoon continues, unable to resist slightly ribbing the black haired man. “Haha!” Minhyun lets out flatly, a smiles still on his handsome face. 

“Niel always said you had a sense of humour!” the black haired man brings up his ex in record time. Sungwoon’s stomach turns a little at the sound of the younger man’s name. He should have expected it, after all, Minhyun and Daniel were close friends. In fact, that was how they officially met. Although Sungwoon shared a couple professional writing classes with the man in university, but they had never been close. 

“How is Mr Ong?” Sungwoon asks sardonically, referencing the last name of the man his ex-had moved onto. “Last time I checked he was still a Kang” Hwang Minhyun speaks up, loyal as ever to his good friend. “Right” Sungwoon mutters, his mood soured a little, at the thought of his ex. He down his wine, trying to repress the insults sitting on his tongue. 

“He’s doing well. He’s a trainee sports teacher” Minhyun informs Sungwoon, without any prompted. “Fits him well. Not much brain power to use” the brunette mocks. “I’ll tell him you said that!” Minhyun jokes trying to lighten the mood up, he had noticed the dip in his table mate’s mood. 

“Please! I’ve said much worse to his face” Sungwoon didn’t care if Daniel heard what he had said, he meant it after all. “You here for the bride or groom?” sensing the subject needed to be changed, Minhyun guides things back to the event they were both attending. He hadn’t seen Sungwoon in the church for the ceremony, so he had no idea if he had sat on the groom or bride’s side of the church. 

“I’m here for the food” Sungwoon was only half lying. “The bride said it would be delicious” Minhyun had known the bride since childhood. He was surprised today to find that there was a connection between Sungwoon and his old friend. 

“Well once the mother of the groom is done with this long winded and kind of inappropriate speech we can get something in our belly” the dark haired man jokes, taking note of the mother who was ignoring her son and continuing the speech at the podium. 

“Now I feel a fire in my belly!” Sungwoon quotes one of his favourite anime lines. “Did you just quote One Piece?” Minhyun asks struggling to place the reference, but it did sound familiar to him. “It’s Fairy Tail you heathen!” Sungwoon replies playfully, his grin wide as he watches man excitedly. 

“No freaking way!” Sungwoon exclaims surprised at the story that his black haired man had told. Now loosened up, with a few drinks and food in their systems. Minhyun and Sungwoon were sat in a quiet corner of the events hall away from the dancing and socialising. They were in their own little bubble catching up, telling stories of their youth. 

“I thought you hated each other” Minhyun had told a story of how he had hooked up with one of their professors. It was shocking to Sungwoon, the male was just as quiet and reserved as he was. Or at least that was what he thought. He had the image of the black haired man being so focused and studious, and according to Daniel, the man was more focused on graduating, he didn’t care for relationships. 

“Not quite” Minhyun harks back to a time a one to one meeting with his professor had ended up sexually charged. “I mean I did hate him a little. He’s kind of annoying” Minhyun and the young good looking professor had butted heads initially, but there had always been an underlying sexual tension. Once they had given in to that tension, they had carried out passionate affair. 

“Not annoying enough, you were all up in his guts” Sungwoon was loose mouthed now he had some drinks in him, his wall was completely down. “What makes you think I was the top?” Minhyun jokes, pushing Sungwoon by the chest slightly before bursting out into giggles. He sways back, before leaning his shoulder onto Sungwoon’s, the smaller man doesn’t move. 

“I don’t know. You seem like too much of a bitch to handle the bottom” Sungwoon answers with a confidence. “Hmmm Interesting” Minhyun answers, not adding much. He watches the smaller man closely. “How long did it last?” Sungwoon couldn’t but be morbidly curious about the teacher student affair. Enjoying the warmth of the handsome tipsy man. 

“You and the professor?” Sungwoon clarifies. “About a year on and off” Minhyun reveals, something he had never spoken to anyone else about. But somehow he felt comfortable enough to talk to the short brunette. Maybe it was because he know how low-key the man was. Or that enough time had passed, and no one would be at risk if the story did get out. 

“He was engaged and getting his love for dick out of his system” Minhyun nonchalantly discloses with a shrug of the shoulders. “And you were his last hurrah?” Sungwoon jests, but he senses something a little off with the taller man. “Something like that” he says dully, some emotion hidden behind his face, Sungwoon wonders if it’s regret, or something else. 

“Poor guy” Sungwoon teases, before taking a sip of his wine. “Hey! Watch it!” Minhyun protests after a few beats. “You’re super shady” Minhyun notes not seeming too offended, he was amused more than anything. “This much is known by all” Sungwoon admits with a shrug, before resting his shoulder back onto the black haired man who stays where he was. 

“But you, Mr low-key. You kept all your cards to yourself” Sungwoon couldn’t help but be impressed and intrigued by the taller man who smelt pretty good. “I’m a private person” Minhyun answers with a shrug of the shoulder, he turns to watch the smaller man in the corner of his eye. 

“So private that you just told me?” Sungwoon questions, whilst eyeing the black haired man’s pretty pink lips. “Ah…well you’re like a friend. It’s different” the man weakly explains. He couldn’t really word why he felt comfortable enough to reveal such a well-kept secret. 

“Friend?” Sungwoon muses, lifting his eyebrow up. “We’re not?” Minhyun innocently question. “No. You’re my ex boyfriend’s close friend” Sungwoon bluntly answers. Friends. That’s definitely not what he wanted from the taller man, and he was going to cut that off right here, right now. 

“Hmmm” is all Minhyun can reply with, before going silent again. “You’re more like the enemy” he jokes, nudging Minhyun out of his quiet state. “The enemy you just dined with” Minhyun challenges. 

“That’s adulthood, you talk to, eat with and sometimes fuck the ones you hate” Sungwoon confidently answers. “You should know this better than I do” he adds, referencing Minhyun’s affair with his professor and once again, after a couple of beats, the black haired man bursts into laughter. Cute. 

“Do you think about him?” the brunette asks, mouth full of toothpaste, his toothbrush in hand. Minhyun looks at Sungwoon’s reflection of his hotel room’s mirror. He had invited the smaller man into his room after the festivities had started winding down. Sungwoon’s room was a few floors above and so he had decided it would be too hard to get there, more steps. And with that logic Minhyun had agreed to invite him into his hotel room.  
“Him?” stood half naked in one of the hotel’s baby blue fluffy dressing gowns, he looks at the man next to him slightly confused by his question. “Narrow it down, there are like 3 and a half billion hims on the planet” he teases the taller man, putting away his toothbrush and turning his attention fully on the brunette ma. 

“You have only dated a few and I only know one of them” Minhyun clarifies after spitting and gurgling. He turns to Sungwoon waiting for an answer. He had decided to bring up Sungwoon’s ex for some reason. He was curious and he couldn’t supress it any longer. “Ah Kang Dumbass Daniel” Sungwoon answers, before heading toward the room’s bedroom area. 

“So things didn’t end too well?” Minhyun asks, following the smaller man. He climbs into the bed with the small pale man. “He cheated on me with his quote on quote best friend” Sungwoon answers sourly, remembers catching his boyfriend out in the act. 

“I thought he broke up with you before-“Minhyun admits. “No. I broke it off” Sungwoon who had been getting himself comfortable under the duvet, stops and turns to face the taller man. “You sure?” the black haired man asks dumbly irritating Sungwoon to no end. 

“Yes I’m bloody sure!” Sungwoon was prideful, but he wasn’t a liar either. Minhyun immediately regrets asking the question, he knows by the look on the smaller man’s face, he was telling the truth. “I don’t take being cheated on too lightly” Sungwoon wasn’t someone to give into begging and pleading. He had his principals, and one of them was not being taken for a fool. 

“How did you find out?” Minhyun asks, leaning back onto the propped up pillow. “The Idiot installed a home surveillance app and he gave me the password” Sungwoon without consent leans down placing his head onto the taller man’s chest. But there is no protest or conflict, Minhyun accepts him and places his arms around Sungwoon’s waist. 

“Wow, you’re right. He’s a dumbass” Minhyun had never heard any of this from Daniel, he suspected it was to protect his pride. “A horny dumbass I’m sure, so all common sense bypassed him in the moment” Sungwoon felt it in him to check on his home surveillance, he had been anxious about something and when viewing the living room cameras, he saw footage of his then boyfriend banging his best friend on the sofa. 

“I know that feeling all too well” Minhyun jokes, trying to lightening things up once again. “Is that what they told you?” Sungwoon turns to look up at the handsome man. “That he broke it off with me?” he couldn’t let it go. There was a heat rushing through him, it wasn’t the kind of heat he had been looking for if he were being honest. He was angry. 

“Well no, I just assumed” Minhyun carefully tries to dowse out the fire that he had begun. “You left so suddenly” his explanation sounded weak as it left his mouth. “And that means I was dumped?” Sungwoon found himself a little irritated, he sits up to confront the taller male.

“You guys broke up and not long after, Niel was with Seungwoo so I just assumed” Minhyun sits up to try to explain to the smaller man. “Now I know the truth, you broke it off” he tries to quickly correct his mistake. “Yes, because I didn’t go around sleeping with my best friend” Sungwoon huffs, but feeling Minhyun’s arms around his waist, melts him slightly. 

“Your best friend is a woman” Minhyun teases. “Still. I didn’t Stray” it’s not like Sungwoon had never had opportunities. It wasn’t like Kang Daniel was the only person who had ever expressed interested. But he had been the one to insist that they turn their hook-ups into something more serious. Sungwoon had agreed, because back then he had loved the younger male. 

“Were you ever tempted?” Minhyun probes, unable to resist. “Sometimes. But I practiced restraint” Sungwoon was the type that if he made a commitment, he wouldn’t back out of it. He wasn’t the perfect boyfriend and he never tried to be, but he never lied or cheated. 

“Daniel and restraint are like two conflicting concepts. He’s the type to dive into something like an excited puppy, without thinking things through, he goes with his heart” Minhyun wasn’t criticising his friend. He was just making an observation. He knew Daniel was a good person, but he had a habit of biting more than he could chew. 

“I guess Ong Seungwoo is his heart” Sungwoon concludes, leaning onto backboard of the bed. “Whatever. I’m over it” he dismisses. “Are you?” Minhyun asks, as he sidles up close to Sungwoon. “Yup” Sungwoon casually answers, he reaches for the remote control, he switches on the television. 

“Just like that?” Minhyun continues to probe for some reason. “I was never really mad that he fell in love with Seungwoo. They were close, had a bond and I knew that” Minhyun listens closely as the smaller man explains his feelings. “I always felt like I was trespassing when it came to those two. But I was in love” Sungwoon admits he had ignored the signs in favour of remaining with Daniel. 

“But the thing that hurt me was the lies. It wasn’t like a one off or few times and they were getting ready to tell me” Sungwoon wasn’t unreasonable. Sure he would have been hurt, but if Daniel had just told him he wanted to be with someone else, Sungwoon wouldn’t have clung to him. 

“It had been for six months” Sungwoon had been a made a fool because of the lies. “Six months?” Minhyun is surprised that Daniel could have kept such a secret for so long. “I don’t like lying” Sungwoon knew that lies were damaging. “Sometimes lies aren’t necessarily about you, but about the person telling them” Minhyun tries to explain, but gets no emotion from the younger man. So he decides to drop the subject. 

“You said you got tempted” a couple of hours had passed since the intense talk. Sungwoon and Minhyun were tangled up in the bed under the covers. Sungwoon leaning his head into the younger male’s chest as he smashes the keyboard of his phone, playing a fighting game. 

“Huh?” Sungwoon asks distractedly trying to finish his level. He was comfortable in the taller man’s arms and wasn’t planning on moving. “You said you got tempted when you were with Daniel” yet another question that Minhyun had to offload, he felt like he would go mad if he didn’t ask. 

“By anyone I know?” he adds to get more specific detail. “Yeah. This media studies nerd” on the outside it looks like a casual confession. Sungwoon doesn’t look away from his device. “In my class?” Minhyun sits up surprised, pulling Sungwoon onto his lap. “I saw him from time to time at parties. We never really talked that much though” Sungwoon pauses the game and sits up knowing he had gotten the man’s curiosity. 

“Niel was kind of jealous and possessive and clingy” Sungwoon admitted his interactions with the man were limited due to his greedy boyfriend. “Do you think he liked you back?” Minhyun enquires, feeling a strange tension in his stomach. “Probably” Sungwoon answers flippantly. It was the truth, he did think that the man had been attracted to him. 

“Modest!” Minhyun scoffs out. “What? Cause you’re so desirable?” he teases Sungwoon. “Maybe. Or maybe I’m not an idiot and I can tell when someone is mentally ripping my clothes off” Sungwoon directs his comeback to Minhyun. As if Sungwoon’s words were meant for him, it surely couldn’t be though could it?

“You’ve gone silent” Sungwoon notes, his hand sliding to Minhyun’s bare thigh peeking out of his dressing gown. “How well do I know this guy?” Minhyun asks dumbly. “Better than anyone else I assume?” Sungwoon wonders if the black haired man was playing dumb or if he was really clueless to the signals he was giving. 

“Seungwoo?” Minhyun foolishly guesses. “No asshole!” Sungwoon lets out with scoffs. “You” he adds sounding exasperated. “Me?” Minhyun blinks surprised, or maybe not all that surprised. More like he had been caught out, but still, had he been caught out?

“Yes! Deny it all you want but I know when I’m getting eye fucked. And you’ve done it on more than one occasion” Sungwoon was tired with playing nice. If Minhyun wanted to know, then Sungwoon would expose him. Both mentally, but physically, he pulls the gown to the side exposing more of the tall man milky white thighs. “I have?” Minhyun asks sounding baffled, not because of what he was being accused of, but that he had been caught. 

“Usually you get brave when you’ve been drinking” Sungwoon leans in closer to the black haired man. “Like tonight, getting me into your bed” his hand slides up his thigh towards the man’s erogenous area. “But you said” he whispers, all too aware of how close the smaller man’s hands were to his dick and how close the man’s pink lips were to his. 

“I know what I said. And you could have said no” Sungwoon points out that the man didn’t have to be so inviting. “You could have turned around as I got naked in front of you. You could put some distance between us” Minhyun had been doing things with Sungwoon, that normal friends or acquaintances didn’t do, for example, spooning him for close to two hours. 

“You’ve been enjoying having me here” Sungwoon’s statement is one that Minhyun can’t deny for some reason. Instead he leans in to kiss the brunette male, something he had been holding back for god knows how long. Pressing his lips on the smaller man’s soft and inviting lips. Sungwoon tilts his head allowing Minhyun access into his mouth as he parts his lips. 

Cupping the small man’s face, Minhyun pulls Sungwoon into for a deeper kiss. His tongue sliding inside of the man’s welcoming mouth, his free hand sliding to Sungwoon’s pulling him closer. Sungwoon sighs into the kiss, his hands stroking Minhyun’s length into semi hardness. After a couple of minutes, Sungwoon is stroking an impressively erect dick. 

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” Sungwoon asks when Minhyun pulls away from the kiss. “A while” Minhyun squeaks out a confession, all too aware of how easily the older man was working him up. “Me too” Sungwoon admits flashing a bright smile, before leaning in to kiss the handsome black haired man. 

 

“This is delicious” a mussy haired Sungwoon comments over the room service breakfast that he and Minhyun were sharing. It was early in the morning, the day after the wedding. The sun was up and shining through the hotel room’s windows. Sungwoon and Minhyun had woken up, and checked on the wedding couple who were now on their honeymoon in Bangkok. 

Hungry after the work out they had both put in, Minhyun and Sungwoon had put in. They stuff their faces, they chat, and they caress each other and kiss. It’s comfortable, and almost as blissful as the sex they had. For Sungwoon it was satisfying, like the sexual tension that had built up between the two of them over the years had been cleared. But something was troubling Minhyun.

“I lied” Minhyun confesses. “About how you were going to make me come?” Sungwoon teases the younger, whilst in the middle of chewing his bacon butty. “I did, didn’t I?” Minhyun is briefly distracted by his dilemma, when his love making skills are called into question. 

“Did you? Or did I fake it?” Sungwoon continues to tease his lover, enjoying his reaction. “Can guys do that?” Minhyun questions innocently. Cute. “Can we?” Sungwoon continues to clown the younger man. “Shut up” Minhyun pridefully and immaturely dismisses. 

“What did you lie about, liar?” Sungwoon asks, reminding Minhyun what had been so heavy on his heart. “Niel” Minhyun reveals with a sigh. “What about him?” Sungwoon can barely hide his irritation at his ex’s name being brought up for the umpteenth time in the night. He was so tired of talking about someone he had put behind him, he had moved across from town to get away from being reminded of this person.

“Niel and Seungwoo broke up not long ago” Minhyun reveals. “Right” Sungwoon answers with a nod of the head, his poker face not giving much away. “He tried to make things to work with Ong, but I think his heart was still with you. He never really got over you” Minhyun had decided to grow a conscious overnight and tell Sungwoon the truth. 

“Good. I’m glad I left an impression” Sungwoon dismisses, before leaning in to kiss Minhyun. “He still talks about you” Sungwoon pulls away, rolling his eyes, uninterested. “Every now and then he talks about your relationship, the happy times” Minhyun thought of what Sungwoon told him. He didn’t like to be lied to, so he was telling him the truth. 

“You cut him off so he tends to find things out from third parties” Daniel would ask mutual friends, and sometimes they would be reluctant to tell him. “It’s not a criminal act” Sungwoon defends himself. “I know. But don’t you ever consider getting back with him?” Minhyun finally asks now that the cards have been laid down for the shorter male. 

“I did briefly” Sungwoon admits. “But?” Minhyun asks expectantly. “But he was with Seungwoo and I don’t like disrupting happy homes” Sungwoon had heard of how Daniel had moved on so quickly, and it had been a little off putting. He understood that eventually they had to move on, but Daniel and Seungwoo were a couple within weeks of their breakup. 

“What about now? He’s free and single” Minhyun continues to push the scenario. “You’re free and single” Sungwoon counters, taking the black haired man’s hand. “I’m his friend” Minhyun weakly tries to protest, but Sungwoon is having none of it. “It’s too late!!” Sungwoon snaps. 

“All of this, false regret!” Sungwoon gets up on his knees and climbs atop Minhyun’s lap. “It’s no use when you’ve already been balls deep inside of me” Sungwoon tries to joke but he could see that Minhyun was still conflicted. “I wouldn’t tell Daniel” Minhyun was trying to give Sungwoon an out. Before this wen further and he got his feelings hurt. 

“Tell him! I don’t care! I’m single” Sungwoon confidently dismisses. He had done no wrong. “I can do what I want” he insists. “Like sleeping with one of his best friends?” Minhyun questions sceptically. 

“He did it too! Why can’t I?” Sungwoon jests. “That’s not how it works?” Minhyun insists. “Then how does it work?” Sungwoon asks, bouncing on his lover’s lap. “A year after we break up, Im supposed to go running to the guy who cheated on me and broke my heart?” that was the last thing Sungwoon wanted. To get involved with Kang Daniel meant more complications and flip flopping than he needed in his life. 

“Should I pretend that I never slept with the guy I’ve always wanted to bag?” Sungwoon wasn’t really asking a question. He was making a statement. It had been a long time coming for him and he was sure about what they had done and were doing, but it appeared that Minhyun had some doubts. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Sungwoon pushes Minhyun to speak up. “No I don’t” Minhyun looks up to Sungwoon’s face. “Then what do you want?” the older man questions him. “I am not Daniel’s anything anymore. I have no loyalty to him” Sungwoon makes sure to clarify. 

“Now it’s up to you, do you want to cut things off here and be a loyal friend to someone who has no chance of ever getting back with me” he makes clear there was no going back for him. “Or do you want to finish this breakfast. Wash up and finish round two in the shower?” Sungwoon pecks a kiss on the taller man’s lips. Minhyun kisses back, he can’t help it. 

“Then we’ll see how things go. Swap numbers and try hanging out before looking at dating. Maybe keep sleeping together in the meantime” Sungwoon didn’t plan on marrying the man in front of him, but he wouldn’t be against hanging out some more. Not just to do sexual things, Minhyun was fun to be around outside of that. Minhyun nods his head in agreement, before leaning in to kiss Sungwoon. He was down to spend more time with the smaller man. 

“No feeling guilty, because we’re both single” Sungwoon sternly advises. “Right” Minhyun answers, finding the stern side to the older man kind of cute. “And we have no obligations to anyone else but ourselves right?” the older man prompts. Minhyun nods his head in agreement, right there in that moment with the Sungwoon, he doesn’t think he can say no. 

“Good, case closed” Sungwoon bangs a fake gavel. Before turning his attention to Minhyun who had been watching pretty closely up until now. “What is it now?” Sungwoon asks sounding exasperated. He didn’t want to talk about his past or his ex, he was about the future. 

“Did you really fake it?” Minhyun questions the older man sending Sungwoon into a flurry of giggles. “I can neither confirm nor deny” Sungwoon jokes in response. “Fine!” Minhyun grabs Sungwoon by the hips and carefully flips him over making sure to avoid the half of the bed they had used to balance their breakfast on top of.

“This time I’m going to make you confirm it with my cock up your ass” Minhyun determined promises, climbing on top of the smaller man. “Sounds delightful!” replies, before bursting in a fit of giggles, which are soon muffled by the lips of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha Sungwoon meets an old university acquaintance at a friend’s wedding and ends up spending the whole night with him.


End file.
